


Never Stop

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Shuffle [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Aaron loses a bet and has to sing karaoke. Inspired by the song "Never Stop" by Safety Suit





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was walking to the bus stop this morning and this song played in my shuffle and I had this scene in my head so I had to write it down. It's probably pretty OOC but here it is anyway. It is inspired by a certain Gilmore Girls scene, if you like the show you'll recognize it.

„Come on, mates, one more round,” Adam announced as he came back to the table with shots. Vic immediately shook her head, but Robert and Aaron grabbed their glasses. 

“To us,” Adam announced. “To Bob!” Aaron grinned and Robert shook his head. 

It was karaoke night at The Woolpack and about 90% of the singing came from Bob. The four of them had cheered him on through every single song, more enthusiastically as they got drunker.

 “ _Once I was afraid, I was petrified_ ,” Bob sang and Vic and Robert cheered while Adam and Aaron groaned.

 “This is getting out of hand,” Aaron said. “I bet you the next song he sings is gonna be some Britney Spears shit.”

 “Okay, mate,” Adam said. “Care to make it interesting? Let’s bet for real. I say it’s gonna be Cher.”

 “No, no way,” Aaron said, his confidence based on nothing but his drunk state. “Britney Spears, one hundred percent. What do you wanna bet?”

 “How about,” Vic chimed in, “whoever loses has to get up there?”

 “Oh yeah, and the other one choses the song,” Robert chipped in as well.

 “You,” Aaron said and pointed at Robert, “are supposed to be on my side.”

 Robert laughed and shrugged his shoulder. “Sorry.”

 “Let’s do it!” Adam said and reached over the table to shake his hand.

 “What happens if it’s neither?” Vic whispered to Robert.

 “I don’t think they care,” Robert whispered.

 They all cheered very loudly when Bob ended his song and watched him carefully when he picked his next song. The music started and Adam instantly raised his fist in the air.

 “It’s shocking how fast you recognized this,” Vic said with a grin.

 “ _No matter how hard I try, you keep pushing me aside_ ,” Bob sang loudly and Aaron shook his head.

 "You got it, mate,” Adam said with a grin and shouted to Bob. “Eh, Bob, next one is gonna be Aaron!”

 “I can’t wait to pick a real soppy song for you,” he said with a laugh.

 Aaron nudged Robert. “Let’s run away.”

 Robert laughed. “No chance.”

 

As soon as Bob was finished Adam shot up from his chair and darted to the machine. It took him a while but then he waved at Aaron. “I picked a great song for you, mate.”

Aaron groaned but he got up and grabbed the mic.

He looked around the pub, it was actually quite crowded. He could see Pete and Leyla at a table, David and Tracy at the bar and, of course, Rebecca just came in.

He looked at the song Adam had chosen and bit his lip. He actually knew this one. Just last week he had been forced by Chas to listen to quite a few songs to pick for the wedding. This one had been one of them. He had listened to it, but not really paid much attention. But at least he knew the melody somewhat.

 

“ _This is my love song to you, let every woman know I’m yours_ ,” he sang rather unenthusiastically. “Hilarious,” he mumbled when Tracy cheered and Rebecca grinned.

“ _So you can fall asleep each night, babe, and know I’m dreaming of your more_ ,” he sang, well he spoke more than he sang. He could hear Vic and Adam cheering and Bob clapping even though he must sound terrible.

 He looked at the screen and somehow the next lines hit close to home, remembering when Robert told him he would wait for him and he swallowed before he sang: “ _You’re always hoping that we make it, you always want to keep my gaze_.” He looked over to the table and saw Robert looking at him. He had this tiny smile on his lips, his Aaron-smile as Chas liked to call it.

“ _Well, you’re the only one I see and that’s the one thing that won’t change_ ,” he continued and something happened to his voice. He got sincere and the raspy sound of drunkenness diseappeared.

 His eyes stayed on Robert as he moved on to the chorus. “ _I’ll never stop trying, I’ll never top watching as you leave. I’ll never stop losing my breath, every time I see you looking back at me_.” He shot Robert a smile and saw his face light up and had a deja-vu of a proud Robert smiling back at him as he had accepted a large check.

 “ _I’ll never stop holding your hand, I’ll never stop opening your door, I’ll never stop choosing you babe, I’ll never get used to you_ ,” he sang and his voice cracked at the last line. He had this image of just this morning in his head, Robert with his bed hair, smiling, kissing him good mroning. He didn’t see Vic having tears in her eyes and Rebecca smirking. He didn’t see or hear Tracy whispering to David why he never sang for her like that. All he saw was Robert.

“ _And with this love song to you, it’s not a momentary phase_ ,” he sang on and took a deep breath before the next line. “ _You are my life, I don’t deserve you, but you love me just the same_.” Aaron saw Robert in the hospital, telling him that he wanted him, forever and his hand gripped the mic just a little bit tighter.

He saw Aaron leaning over to Robert, wanting to say something, but it didn’t even register with him. Robert only had eyes for Aaron.

“ _And as the mirror says we’re older, I will not look the other way. You are my life, my love, my only and that’s the one thing that won’t change_ ,” Aaron sang and cleared his throat, in his head the words 'messed up with you forever' echoing. He didn’t know at what point his eyes became watery and at what point the entire pub had fell silent, but he didn’t care right now.

He sang the chorus one more time, eyes still firmly locked with Robert’s and when he came to the end of the song and sang: “ _Still get my heart racing for you…_ ,” he really did feel like his heart was racing.

 

He let the microphone sink down, standing still. There was a moment of silence before the entire pub erupted in thunderous applause. The noise shook Aaron out of his state and he looked away from Robert, saw the crowd and suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable. He bit his lip and fled the stage to the backroom.

“Wow,” Vic said and looked at Robert. “I mean….just wow.”

“You are one lucky man, Sugden,” Tracy called over.

Robert shook his head, like he couldn’t believe this just happened. He got up and without thinking about it followed Aaron to the backroom, ignoring the wolf whistles that followed him.

“I mean, you can say about these two what you like, but they have one epic love story,” Leyla said and everyone nodded.


End file.
